Timeline
13820000000 BCE: The Big Bang 13660000000 BCE: Earliest Stars form 13400000000 BCE: Earliest Galaxies form 13210000000 BCE: Milky Way galaxy forms 12000000000 BCE: Omega Centauri forms 90060000000 BCE: Andromeda Galaxy forms 52500000000 BCE: Extinct Valeden race develops Interstellar Travel 4570000000 BCE: Sol system forms 4540000000 BCE: Earth forms 4100000000 BCE: Life on Earth forms 3400000 BCE: Australopithecus afarensis develop Stone Tools 1800000 BCE: Hominids leave Africa 1500000 BCE: Fire Discovered by Homo Erectus 200000 BCE: Modern Humans Evolve 130000 BCE: Modern Humans Leave Africa 1969 CE: First Lunar Landing Happens 2015 CE: Pluto first visited by new horizons June, 2016 CE: more than 7 billion people live on Earth, with average living standards considered to be at some of the highest ever. The highest rates of life expectancy, the lowest rates of extreme poverty and undermourishment, the most peaceful time in the history of mankind. Breakthrough technologies that were seen as impossible before were progressing towards becoming a reality. Progress that countined, at least for a while 2039 CE: First manned mission to Luna (Alpha-1) since 1972 2043 CE: Alpha-2, the first manned interplanetary rocket, is launched, 11 months later, it reaches mars. After that, for 35 years. Mars exploration goes back to unmanned probes and robots 2044 CE: First Manned Martian landing 2071 CE: First Lunar colony under the name of Huygens is established 2087 CE: First martian colony, named Herschell is established June, 2116 CE: Global temperatures increased by 5 C, due to a natural reaction done by humans. Humans starts to began using a new energy source that is becoming more and more expensive. Because of these changes on earth's environment, humans did not comsume as much energy as the did during their peak consumption. Because of increased global average temperatures, rising sea levels, ocean acidity, extreme weather events and various other consequences of cimate change have made portions of Earth unusable in the worst cases and undesirable in the majority of cases. This has forced the global economy and the population to slowly shrink over time and has caused the progress of technological development to slow down significantly as resources were redierect towards mitigating the damage caused by climate change. 2452 CE: Humans start to pull resource to began building the first ten spacecraft to go interstellar. 16 July, 2502 CE: Humanity pulled its resources and built ten of the first spacecraft their kind, all going to different nearby star systems. They could go at 0.01 c, have thousands of frozen embryos, and most importantly, have the intelligence necessary to fair through space on their own. Labeled Mission Mankind. Sometime between 2502 CE and 2746 CE: After centuries of nuclear fusion research, a corporation was able to secure the funding and resources necessary through a multinational agreement and built the first commercially viable fully function positive 20:1 energy returned on energy invested nuclear fusion reactor. This breakthrough which allowed humans to extract energy from matter the same way the Sun does has created a technological explosion that rivals that of the two industrial revolutions centuries ago, but there is one major difference. Living on a much hotter planet than before, humans have learned from previous experiences, and most countries now have the legislative framework needed to use this new energy source in a way that their self-recycling economic system continues not to create a major strain on earth's environment. 2746 CE: Humans had perfected energy generation thorugh nuclear fusion. Mobile Non-Lithium Batteries hundreds of times of the enegry of lithium batteries, are created. Humanity now entierly depends on clean energy 2751 CE: First Singularity Begins 2778 CE: Human life expectancy expanded to hundreds of years thanks to extreme modification for humans 2873 CE: Martian Terraforming begins 2939 CE: Ship Alpha-422 arrives to the Alpha Centauri System. 2941 CE: Alpha Centauri A IV is analyzed and is found to be a exotic croycic planet being in and out in the habitable zone. seasonal shift, frozen over for months, and liquifing in others, very little oxygen, thus having to built a life support system, it sends out drones and found large quantities of gold, along with significant quantities of copper, iron and methane within a 500 km radius from it's landing location. 3002 CE: Alpha-422 has built a New York sized facility built mostly of gold. First Human baby born on an alien planet. 3032: CE: 1,400 Adults and 330 children from those non-earth parents live on the complex with spaceships that built more spaceships to reach other destinations. 3119 CE: The first singularity ends 3122 CE: Holm Beta was released 3204 CE: Almost All Living Humans are integrated in the VR Wall called Holm called post-humans 3225 CE: Post-Human Brains were gradually turned that acted as the original brains 3245 CE: The Idea of Children were Introduced. Any adult post-human were able to request the post-human government to create a child. This child did not have a real world body, it simulated it's growing consciousness over time. 3254 CE: Alpha-423 reaches Barnard's Star, and finds many rocky planets, one of them a planet that is very earth like, with only one problem, having not enough oxygen, it can fix the oxygen, but it will take some time. 3301 CE: At this time, there is a life supported complex on Barnard's Star IV with 1,702 post-adults and 215 post-children live on the complex larger than Mexico City 3876 IE: Venus terraforming begins. After many delays and halts, humans finally began to terraform venus 9369 IE: Mars terraforming completed 21405 IE: Venus terraforming completed 25000 IE: Post-Humanity has reached 260,000 Solar Systems. Population is 800 trillion 50000 IE: Many spacecraft are launched to solely travel to galaxies and capable of an average speed 0.1 C over very large distances 500000 IE: Post-Humanity has reached 600,000,000 Solar Systems. Population is 2,000 quadrillion. 20 million species of humans 25000000 IE: Alpha-Beta 423S reaches the Andromeda galaxy and expands to one of the star systems From this point on "Commom Era" will be used in the rest of the timeline 83007087 CE: Post-Humanity has Expanded to every Solar System in the galaxy. Over 340 billion solar systems, Population: 1000 quintillion in the galaxy alone. 2200 billion species in the Milky Way. 1000000000 CE: 2400 large galaxies and 47000 dwarf galaxies, 300 trillion solar systems. Population: 1 million quintillion, so diversified that the collective population is no longer referred to as humanity 10000000000000 CE: Post-Human worlds use more and more positive energy because low mass red dwarf stars started dying out 110000000000000 CE: The last star dies. At this point in time, the only stars are stars that don't fuse hydrogen such as white dwarfs, neutron stars, and brown dwarfs. Post-Humans at this point of time are now completeply dependent on positive energy fusionable matter to keep all the servers that post-humans to keep running. 10E40 CE: The last post-human looses consciousness, and fades away 10E100 CE: The last black hole evaporates. After this, nothing remains except subatomic particles, which are extremely far apart that they won't interact with them anytime ever